


In Doubt

by IRegretNothingAndEverything



Category: Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: It's Soft, Joshua doesn't exist in this universe, Not A Game AU, Post Game, Streamer AU, but he threw something and I had to catch it and turn it into this, just an idea that oliver and I were talking about, they all care gordon a lot, unfortunately
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25919968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRegretNothingAndEverything/pseuds/IRegretNothingAndEverything
Summary: Gordon, in the case of getting some inanimate object in any game, would end up naming something Joshua. Every game had some prop named Joshua in it, and yet, he never answered the question of why.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 118





	In Doubt

**Author's Note:**

> Oliver and I were throwing this around and I! Had to write it cause he made me too emotional about the idea.

The entire time Gordon streamed, he had two running gags: random inanimate objects named Joshua, and gathering four pets to name Bubby, Coomer, Benrey, and Tommy. In any game he could play that had pets, he would always have four, with those exact names. He did it as his own little thing, usually keeping them near whatever object he had named Joshua. 

When asked, Gordon would respond with some variation of ‘it’s my family.’ and move on from it. He didn’t answer the Joshua question if people asked, however, just the questions about the pets. 

Still, eventually he was going to have to answer it, right? 

Each year, on the day he started, he would do a QnA, just sitting and answering questions for awhile, whatever popped up. For the first few times, he continued to field the Joshua question, in various different ways that just got people more intrigued, with ‘it’s a long story’ or ‘i don’t actually know how much i can say...’ 

Third year anniversary, Gordon was about an hour into his QnA when the question came back. 

“Uhh, thank you for the twenty dollar donation, cryptidcode, uh, they are asking the infamous question ‘why do you name random object Joshua?’. Well, see, I would answer that, but again, I don’t-” 

“NOPE!” Gordon jumped, as, off screen, his door was opened, and a moment later, Bubby was in camera view, pushing Gordon slightly to the side. “I’m telling this fucking story, you’re gonna hear how dumb this man is.” 

“Bubby-” 

“And he can’t stop me!” Bubby shifted, glancing over at Gordon for a moment, before dragging him back over in the chair, leaning on the back of it. Gordon watched him, eyes wide. 

“So, before the streaming thing, like a year before he started, we used to work together at a place, that, legally, none of us are allowed to name, we get hush money, but during everything, we were following around, we stopped at his locker, and he had a picture of a baby in his locker, in like, a picture frame. He pointed at it and said ‘that’s my son, Joshua’ and we moved on! Only to find out, when we got here, that he had no son! He never had a wife, he made a family because he panicked about us asking him why he had a fucking stock photo in his locker!” Bubby grinned, eyes darting to the chat for a moment, which was essentially bullying Gordon at the moment, before looking to Gordon, who was still staring at him. 

“You... you watch my streams?” Gordon asked softly, and Bubby blinked, glancing around quickly. Coming in had given it away. 

“Uh... no?” 

Gordon laughed softly, but flipped the chair quickly to hug him, grinning. “I didn’t know you watched! I just... I knew Tommy did, but Bubby, you and Coomer were the two who I was convinced would never watch.” Gordon sniffled, turning away from Bubby quickly, back towards the camera, apparently convinced showing his crying face to Justin.TV was better than showing it to Bubby. Bubby stood there a moment, obviously shocked. 

“Gordon, why would we not?” He asked, faintly hearing Tommy scrambling up the stairs to get to them, presumably followed by Coomer and Benrey. 

“Just...” Gordon sighed softly. “You called it, and I can quote you here, a ‘baby stupid baby shit thing’ and Coomer has said multiple times that he doesn’t like video games. So I just... assumed you guys wouldn’t.” 

Before Bubby could reply to that, Tommy launched himself into the room, little more than a yellow bullet as he grabbed onto Gordon, hugging him tightly. Coomer followed in moments later, Benrey hovering at the door before being dragged in by Coomer, who used an extendo arm just off screen to do it. 

“It’s nice to know you guys care is all.” Gordon said, once he could breathe from Tommy’s crushing hug. 

“Was... that in doubt?” Coomer asked softly, looking a bit upset by the thought, and Gordon shook his head. 

“No, no, it’s not that I doubted you guys cared, I just didn’t think you’d... care about this.” Gordon looked away from them, and Benrey slipped past Bubby to come up on Gordon’s other side, but didn’t say anything, frowning to himself. He leaned just off camera and sang up, making sure the sweet voice was off camera, and Gordon glanced up at it, before turning to Tommy. 

“Just. We care about you, Mr. Freeman! You’re family! Of course we’d support you!” Gordon smiled softly, then shifted to drag Benrey into a hug, causing him to stumble a bit and end up half in Gordon’s lap. Tommy laughed, joining in as well, and Bubby grumbled, but let Coomer drag him in. For a moment they sat there, before Gordon sighed. 

“Alright guys, I’m still streaming, gotta get off me so I can keep doing that.” 

Benrey didn’t move out of his lap.

**Author's Note:**

> Science Team care Gordon <3


End file.
